galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Beast Morphers
'Power Rangers Beast Morphers' Set in the future, a secret agency combines a newly discovered substance called "Morph-X" with animal DNA to create the Beast Morphers team. These Rangers must fight off Evox, an evil sentient computer virus bent on taking over the source of all Ranger power, the Morphin' Grid itself. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Logo' Beast Morphers Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Beast Morphers Rangers' 'Beast Morphers Rangers Test' 'Beast-X Mode Rangers' 'Beast Bots Rangers' 'Evox Rangers' 'Legendary Rangers' 'Beast Morphers Rangers' Prbm-rg-red.jpg|.jordan benson Blaze2 Prbm-rg-blue.jpg|. Brendan McCoy Prbm-rg-yellow.jpg|[Daisy webb []] Prbm-rg-gold.jpg|[ Sid Carson . Prbm-rg-silver_.jpg|[Steel2. James Davies ] Prbm-rg-evil-red.jpg|Blaze (Avatar) Prbm-rg-evil.jpg|Robo-Blaze .jpg|Roxy (Avatar) .jpg|Robo-Roxy 'Beast-X Mode Rangers' Prbm-rg-red-beast-x mode.jpg| Jordan benson Prbm-rg-blue-beast-x mode.jpg| Brendan McCoy . Prbm-rg-yellow-beast-x mode.jpg|Daisy webb ] 'Beast Bots' Prbm-rg-red-beast_bots.jpg|Cruise Prbm-rg-blue-beast_bots.jpg|Smash Prbm-rg-yellow-beast_bots.jpg|Jax Prbm-rg-silver-beast_bots.jpg|Steel2 'Legendary Rangers' Mmpr-red.jpg|Jason Lee Scott Jason Lee Scott 2 MMPR Mmpr-blue.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-pink.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart Prdt-red.jpg|Conner McKnight Prdt-blue.jpg|Ethan James Prdt-yellow.jpg|Kira Ford Prdc-rg-red2.jpg|Tyler Navarro Prdc-rg-black2.jpg|Chase Randall Prdc-rg-blue2.jpg|Koda Prdc-rg-gold.jpg|Sir Ivan of Zandar 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Form 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Form Beast-X Mode 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Bots Form 26' 'Evox Avatar Ranger Form 26' 'Legendary Rangers Form' 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Rangers 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Rangers Beast-X Mode 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Bots Rangers 26' 'Evox Avatar Ranger 26' 'Beast Morphers Rangers Names Photos' Devon Daniels2.jpg|Devon Daniels Ravi Shaw.jpg|Ravi Shaw Zoey Reeves2.jpg|Zoey Reeves Nate Silva.jpg|Nate Silva Steel.jpg|Steel Steel2 Cruise.jpg|Cruise Smash.jpg|Smash Jax.jpg|Jax Blaze2.jpg|Blaze (Avatar) 2 Blaze.jpg|Blaze2 .jpg|Robo-Blaze Roxy.jpg|Roxy Roxy2.jpg|Roxy (Avatar) .jpg|Robo-Roxy 'Legendary Rangers Names Photos' Jason Lee Scott2.jpg|Jason Lee Scott Jason Lee Scott 2 MMPR Billy Cranston2.jpg|Billy Cranston Kimberly Ann Hart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart Conner McKnight.jpg|Conner McKnight Ethan James2.jpg|Ethan James Kira Ford2.jpg|Kira Ford Tyler Navarro2.jpg|Tyler Navarro Chase Randall2.jpg|Chase Randall Koda2.jpg|Koda Sir Ivan of Zandar2.jpg|Sir Ivan of Zandar 'Beast Morphers Rangers Test' * Blaze - Red Beast Morphers Ranger * Ravi Shaw - Blue Beast Morphers Ranger * Roxy - Yellow Beast Morphers Ranger 'Allies' * Mayor Daniels * Ben Burke * Betty Burke * Nate Silva * Commander Shaw * Roxy * Blaze * Jax - Beast Bots and partner Zoey Reeves * Smash - Beast Bots and partner Ravi Jaye * Cruise - Beast Bots and partner Devon Daniels * Muriel Reeves * General Burke 'Villains' * Evox - Sentient computer virus and king cobra hologram. * Roxy (Avatar) - Roxy Ranger * Blaze (Avatar) - Blaze Ranger * Scrozzle * Vargoyle * Tronics * Gigatronics 'Weapons' * Cheetah Beast Blaster * Cheetah Claw * Beast-X Blaster * Beast-X Saber * Beast-X Cannon - Beast-X Saber, Beast-X Blaster * Striker Saber 'Gear' * Beast-X Morpher * Morpher-X Keys * Striker Morpher * X-Bike * Cruise Motorbike Mode 'Gear' * Transporters * Neural Aligners 'Megazord' * Beast-X Ultrazord * Beast-X Megazord * Striker Megazord 'Beast-X Zords' * Beast Racer Zord * Beast Racer Zord - Cheetah Mode * Beast Racer Zord - Battle Mode * Beast Wheeler Zord * Beast Wheeler Zord - Gorilla Mode * Beast Chopper Zord * Beast Chopper Zord - Jackrabbit Mode * Beast Wrecker Zord * Beast Wrecker Zord - Mantis Mode * Beast Wrecker Zord - Battle Mode * Beast Jet Zord * Beast Jet Zord - Scarab Mode * Beast Cycle Zord - Lion Mode * Beast Cycle Zord - Battle Mode 'Episodes' #'Beasts Unleashed' #*'Scientists tap into the Morphin Grid, but an evil virus corrupts the technology and a new team of Power Rangers is formed to defend the Grid from evil.' #*'Morph-X with animal DNA Power (Cheetah, Gorilla, Jackrabbit) Morph-X energy and Power Rangers Morph test (Blaze, Ravi, Roxy) Evox cobra-like sentient computer virus morph test avatar and evil Ranger Blaze, Roxy their body is in a coma and Morph-X with animal DNA Beast Morphers Devon, Ravi, Zoey' #'Evox’s Revenge' #*'When Grid Battleforce's Commander needs to select a leader for the team, the Power Rangers are at odds over who should get the job.' #'End of the Road' #*'Zoey tries to convince the citizens of Coral Harbor to use Morph-X powered bikes instead of cars, but Blaze uses this opportunity to execute an evil plan.' #'Digital Deception' #*'Ravi is shocked when the evil Roxy comes to his rescue and wonders if there may still be good left in her.' #'Taking Care of Business' #*'Devon finds it difficult to balance a new job he took to impress his dad and the duties of being the Red Power Ranger.' #'Hangar Heist' #*'Nate develops new technology from a captured Gigadrone and Devon struggles with fully trusting his team.' #'A Friend Indeed' #*'Evox targets the Beast Bots to stop the Beast Morphers Rangers from forming their Megazord.' #'The Cybergate Opens' #*'Scrozzle executes his plan to finally free Evox from the Cyber Dimension and the Beast Morphers Rangers, along with an unexpected friend, must do everything in their power to stop him.' #'Silver Sacrifice' #*'When Evox’s new plan targets one of their own, the Beast Morphers Rangers must band together to save them.' #'Thrills and Drills' #*'Ravi must face one of his worst fears when it interferes with his Power Ranger duties.' #'Tools of The Betrayed' #*'An innocent lie leads to a break in trust between the Power Rangers.' #'Real Steel' #*'When Nate and Steel unexpectedly clash, it leads to double trouble for the team.' #'Tuba Triumph' #*'After witnessing a boy being bullied, Ravi takes him under his wing.' #'Sound and Fury' #*'The Power Rangers’ skills are put to the test when Blaze uses evil tech to massively enhance his Robotron’s destructive power.' #'Seeing Red' #*'The Red Ranger gets amazing new powers, but they have unexpected side effects.' #'Gorilla Act' #*'Ravi resorts to drastic measures when Smash accidentally discovers a closely guarded secret.' #'Ranger Reveal' #*'When a movie star comes to town, the Power Rangers’ secret identities are unexpectedly threatened.' #'Rewriting History' #*'Steel must find a way to save his friends after Vargoyle creates a device that modifies the other Rangers’ memories.' #*'The Beast Morphers Rangers are brainwashed to think that Blaze and Roxy are part of their team.' #'Target Tower' #*'Blaze and Scrozzle begin to execute their final plan of taking over the Morph-X tower.' #*'Evox and his minions hatch the ultimate plan to take over the Morphin Grid.' #'Evox Upgraded' #*'Mayor Daniels and the Power Rangers must travel into the cyber dimension to save Devon and defeat Evox.' #*'The Beast Morphers Rangers mount a desperate mission to stop Evox once and for all.' #'Hypnotic Halloween-Halloween Special' #*'The Beast Morphers Rangers are hypnotized into believing that they are the characters they dressed up as for Halloween.' #'Scrozzle’s Revenge-Christmas Special' #*'When the Beast Morphers Rangers ger trapped inside holiday ornaments, their Beast Bots must save them and the city.' 'Specials' #'Hypnotic Halloween-Special' #*'The Beast Morphers Rangers are hypnotized into believing that they are the characters they dressed up as for Halloween.' #'Scrozzle’s Revenge-Christmas Special' #*'When the Beast Morphers Rangers ger trapped inside holiday ornaments, their Beast Bots must save them and the city.' Category:Beast Morphers Category:Zack26 Category:Gara26 Category:Power rangers Season Category:Beast Bots